Breakout Episodes
Breakout Episodes are episodes that are positively received by critics and fans and are regarded as the best episodes in the series. Episodes # Murderers and Pastors # A Trip to London # Night of the Zombies # Grounded # Silence of the Snails # A Trip to the Lost Universe # Calvin, Bill and the Snake # A Trip to the Moon Part 1 # A Trip to the Moon Part 2 # Christmas # The Psycho # The Party # Bill Leaves # Meat Rampage # Bloody Date # The School Trip # We Got Hacked # Sally in Wonderland # The Break Up # Valentine's Day # Long Distance Relationships # The Rise of Bill Parker # Working at Night # The Time Machine # A Nightmare on Puppet Street # A Trip to the Beach # Race Against the Printer # Pranks # Chemistry # Boys Vs. Girls # Calvin and Bill # Within the Woods # The Essay # Bill's Left Home Alone # Death of a Laser Pointer # Calvin and Bill Take a Day of School # Noise in the Beanstalk # Bill and the Beanstalk # What Happens When Were Adults # Battle Against Other Formats # Road Trip # In the Band # The End of Bill Parker # A Trip to Thorpe Park # Exams # Plastic Surgery # The Fortune Cookie # A Trip to Wales # The New Boy # Brain Switch # First Day of Term # The Cheating Solution # The Alien Abduction # Battle Against Electricity # Epic Skateboarding # You're the Next Victim # School Escape # Video Games in Real Life # Stranded # First Day of School # The Death of Bill Parker # Battle Against Call of Duty # Work Experience # Past, Future and the Present # The Baby's Born # Making a Business # Cyberbullying # Sam Punches Bill Part 1 # Sam Punches Bill Part 2 # Brain Freeze # The End of Lego City # Bill and the Teacher # Rise of the Unknown Phoenix # Friends No More # The Runaway Train # New Lego City # Journey to the Bottom of the Ground # Saturn's Ascending # Last Day of School # The Graduation # The Wedding # A Nightmare on Puppet Street 2 # Bill and Stephanie # Puppet Stories Transgender # Traffic Jams # Curse of the Board Game # Puppet Stories Vs. The Blue Planet # Calvin's Computer # The Break In # Murder Mystery # The League of Villains # Puppet Stories Vs. America # Game Night # The Hurricane # Maze Game # Aaron's Test # Home School # The World's Gonna End # Calvin and the Milk Factory # Jail Training # Mr and Mrs Richardson # Goodbye Playground # Auditioning # Homecoming # I Forgot About You # The Ghost's Revenge # Excluded # Attack the Apartment # Puppet Stories Over the Years # The Con Artists # The Truth About Stealing # Puppet Stories Unite Category:Featured Articles